The invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to fishing lures that are capable of changing colors.
The general concept of color changing fishing lures is known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,948; 4,835,899; and 5,222,320 disclose fishing lures that are capable of changing colors dependent on temperature. These thermally responsive fishing lures change colors in response to changing water temperatures that the fishing lure travels through.
Other types of visually dynamic fishing lures include those which are described as chemiluminescent, wherein the mixture of two compounds produces a luminescent glow, as described in U.S. Pat. 4,638,584. However, these types of fishing lures require replacement of the compounds to reproduce the luminescent glow.